The present invention relates to a packaging carton, and more particularly to a packaging carton capable of housing a plurality of containers each of which contains a magazine having photographic film built therein.
Conventionally, photographic films have been packaged by first accommodating a magazine having a rolled photographic film in a resin-made magazine container, and then accommodating each container in a packaging carton for sale (for example, See U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,612.) In recent years, with the increasing use of photographs, it is common to sell a plurality of film magazines in a single package. However, packaging a plurality of products which are each packed in a separate decorative box as a single package for sale suffers from several disadvantages, including the inefficient use of packaging materials, the requirement of extra stages in the packaging process, and the increased cost of the products. As a result, a packaging carton is widely used for packaging a plurality of containers, each of which contains a magazine therein.
In conventional packaging cartons in which a plurality of magazine containers are accommodated, the carton is opened by breaking an opening portion that is adapted to be opened wide. In the alternative, the magazines may be taken out without opening the carton wide, that is, they may be removed through one end of the carton. However, even if the plurality of magazines can be taken out one at a time from the packaging carton, there is generally no need to immediately use all the film taken out. The containers that accommodate magazines containing film which is not for immediate use are usually stored in the opened packaging carton or they are left out of the packaging carton. In the meantime, the exposed films are rewound and put back into the magazine container. However, the user cannot determine from the appearance of the magazines whether the films in the container are exposed films or unexposed films.